The Case of the Reluctant Bachelor
by Eternal Crush Haver
Summary: This story idea came to me as I thought about an episode where Della was reading a letter in which someone requested a lock of Perry's hair. My imagination took over from there. I don't own the characters but I certainly enjoy imagining scenarios in which Perry and Della end up happily together. There will be additional chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This request arrived as they all did, in the morning's mail. During the short three months that Della Street had been Perry Mason's confidential secretary, she had grown accustomed to the requests that came in nearly every day, in all shapes and sizes. Some typed, some hand written, all asking for something from the famed criminal attorney. Some requests were easy; an autograph on a copy of a newspaper photo, innumerable speaking engagement offers, she even recalled getting one that asked for a lock of Perry's hair. But, this one was different. It intrigued Della.

Grabbing the unusual request along with the other mail, Della opened the door to her handsome employer's office, just as he was hanging up the phone.

"That's great, Paul. Thanks for the information and let me know when you have more to report." As Perry hung up the phone, his startling blue eyes were drawn to his lovely secretary who stood in the doorway. He couldn't help but notice how the stylish black and white checked skirt and black sweater set hugged her attractive figure.

Smiling, Perry said, "You look like the cat that ate the canary, Della. What has you so amused?"

"Oh, just a little item in the morning mail that you might find interesting," she grinned as she closed the door and crossed the room to his desk.

At this, Perry chuckled a little. Since Della started working for him, he'd received several "scented" missives from various women. And, amazingly, Della was always able to identify the perfumes. Generally, it was the newest fragrance that all the women were rushing to buy. Not Della though. She had a signature scent that she typically wore. Perry hadn't learned the name of it yet, but it was one of the things that drew him to his lovely assistant. Regardless of what woman was wearing the scent, it never failed to stir him and conjure up images of the elegant and alluring Della Street.

"Okay, what's the name of the perfume this time," Perry queried, the corners of his mouth turning up in a grin.

It was Della's turn to smile. "No scent, but an interesting request. The California Bar Association is holding a fundraiser and they're going to auction off dates with eligible bachelors."

"And this involves me how?"

Laughing, Della stated, "Silly, they want you to be one of the eligible bachelors." As she spoke, she laid the letter on the desk in front of Perry.

At that, Perry harrumphed, as only he could. Della had come to adore that sound and figured out long ago that while it meant the lawyer thought the idea was corny, something about it held some interest for him.

"Eligible bachelor?! What a ridiculous idea!"

"Don't sell yourself short," she replied, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure there are any number of women who would be delighted to pay well for a date with you," Della assured him.

"How would it work?" The attorney was mildly flattered as he read the sheet of paper she had placed in front of him.

"Based on what I've read," she said, "the California Bar Association gathers a handful of single lawyers and women bid. High bid wins a date with the attorney. And all the money raised goes to benefit California orphanages. It sounds as if it might be fun."

"Fun … ha!" At Della's statement, Perry felt a pit begin to form in his stomach. Was she seriously suggesting that he go out with a woman who had paid for a date with him? Since he'd met the charming woman who now stood next to his desk, he'd grown increasingly fond of her. In fact, truth be told, he was simply waiting for the right time to admit his intentions. After working with her for just a few weeks, the unflappable attorney had come to realize that he'd met his match. Perry wasn't a stranger to intimate relationships with women, but once he'd hired the fascinating Della Street, they'd all come to a screeching halt. For the first time ever, Perry Mason had met a woman with whom he desired a lasting relationship. And, although the idea frightened him a little, Perry understood that he probably even loved the long-legged beauty. He had been hoping she felt the same way and that they'd eventually declare their feelings for one another. Yet, here she was suggesting he participate in an eligible bachelor auction!

"Oh, come on, Perry! It might be fun! You might meet that one special woman. You never know …" Della was smiling as she spoke. Already, she'd begun hatching an elaborate plan in that brilliant mind of hers.

When Della started working for Perry, it didn't take her long to recognize that the man with the imposing stature had captured her heart. When he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes, her heart started beating faster and she felt weak in the knees. Yes, she knew he was the right man for her, she just had to figure out how to convince him. This might be the perfect opportunity!


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the California Bar Association fundraiser dawned bright and sunny. It was a Friday and Della got to the office early, as always. But, she was surprised to find that even though she was early, someone had beaten her in the door. And, he didn't appear to be in a good mood. In fact, the complete opposite.

Perry greeted her with what sounded like a growl as she opened his office door.

"My goodness, Chief! You look and sound awful! What's wrong with you?" Della's brow furrowed as she wondered why he was in such a terrible state of mind. Quickly, she crossed the room to deposit the day's mail on his desk.

Perry hadn't slept all night in anticipation of the evening's events. He just couldn't imagine how he was going to pull off the charade of going out with another woman when the woman who clearly had his heart was standing right in front of him. His sleepless night was spent trying out all sorts of different scenarios that would result in what he hoped would be a life-changing outcome. And, he hadn't been successful. But, he probably shouldn't be taking it out on Della. After all, it wasn't her fault she didn't share his feelings.

"Oh, I just didn't sleep very well last night," he admitted as he rubbed his temples. Unfortunately, he was beginning to feel the results of his lack of sleep and it didn't bode well for the night ahead.

"Excited about what might happen tonight? It could be the start of something big," she stated with great sincerity. She quietly walked behind him and began massaging his shoulders with her delicate but surprisingly powerful hands.

"Mm, that feels good. You always know where it hurts. And, at least there's one bright spot about tonight. You'll be next to me at the auction to prop me up," he grinned up at her as she stood behind him.

"You know, I still can't figure out how you talked me into that," she said honestly. "But, yes, I brought my dress to change into and we can leave from here. Now, let's start tackling the mail. There are a few pieces here that need your attention." With that, Della stopped rubbing his shoulders and slid a chair up next to Perry at the desk. She sat down and they began working to clear the issues raised in the items so they could prepare for his upcoming appointments.

Not surprisingly, the day sped by and it was time to get ready for the evening's festivities before they knew it.

Perry stepped into the law library to change into his tuxedo while Della took over the bathroom to don her knee length, black, lace-adorned dress. She finished zipping up her smart evening frock and was just applying a few dabs of her favorite perfume, the classic Shalimar by Guerlain, at her neck and wrists when she heard Perry from the other room mumbling about something. She guessed correctly that he was having trouble with his bowtie.

"I'll be right there. Calm down."

She brought her wrist to her nose to make sure she hadn't put on too much of her signature scent, loving the vanilla powdery smell that greeted her as she breathed in. Smoothing her full skirt, Della took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It was going to be a big night … at least she hoped so.

Della emerged from the bathroom, causing Perry to stop short as he took in the vision of his breathtaking secretary. Of course, Della's view had its own appeal as she gazed at him, dressed in his finest, minus the tied bowtie.

"Some girl is going to be very lucky tonight," she crooned as she walked across the floor to stand in front of the attorney. "You look very handsome, Mr. Mason." She took the bowtie in her hands and began making putting the final touches on his evening wear.

Perry breathed in Della's recently applied perfume which delighted his nose and simply reinforced his longing for her.

"And you, Miss Street, are a vision. Are you sure we have to go to this thing tonight? Wouldn't you rather go out dancing?"

As she pulled his bowtie tight, Della said, "As tempting as that sounds, may I take a raincheck? You've made a commitment to help raise money for some orphans. And, I know how you feel about keeping commitments," she said matter-of-factly.

Perry couldn't help but chuckle. "When you're right, you're right," he admitted. "Will you make me a promise though?"

"What's that," Della murmured quietly, resting her hands on his chest and with her lovely hazel eyes, looked up to stare deeply into Perry's blue ones.

"Stay by my side until you absolutely have to leave. The thought of being on display for a bunch of giggly women to bid on is almost more than I can bear."

Della couldn't help but laugh and gently swatted his chest where her hands had been resting. "Don't be silly. We read through the list of eligible bachelors chosen for tonight and you're in fine company. I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Perry sighed, "I hope you're right."

"But, if it will make you feel better, I'll stay until they make me leave. Okay?"

"Good girl," Perry grinned. "I guess we'd better get over to the hotel."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perry deftly pulled his sleek, black Cadillac convertible up to the entrance of the elegant and trendy Beverly Wilshire Hotel. He brought the car to a stop and got out, tossing the keys to the valet. As always, Perry walked purposefully around the car to open the door for his captivating passenger.

As Della slid her long legs over the edge of the seat, Perry reached for her hand to help her out of the vehicle. When she stood, Della smoothed the full skirt of her gown and stepped up to the curb. The pair then picked up the conversation they'd started in the car.

"Really, Perry," Della restated. "I don't know why you insisted we come together. I'm perfectly capable of driving myself at any time of the day or night."

Perry chuckled as he took her elbow to escort her through the hotel doors. "Yes, but this way, you're more likely to stay as long as I need you here."

Della smiled up at her attractive employer. "Point made. After all … you're the boss."

Their discussion stilled as they neared the beautifully decorated ballroom. He led Della to a table and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Why don't you have a seat until I find out where I'm needed?"

She couldn't help but watch Perry as he went over to the table to check in, enjoying the sight of her fascinating companion decked out in his tuxedo. Della watched as the silver haired woman referred to a piece of paper, running her finger along the print as her eyes moved down the page. The exquisitely dressed lady frowned as she looked up at Perry, handing him what appeared to be a note.

He read the note, thanked her and slightly bowed, an action Della had witnessed many times before, and turned on his heel to return to Della.

As he walked, his eyes locked with her sparkling hazel orbs, but for once, she was unable to discover the message his eyes communicated. He reached the table, pulled out the chair next to her and folded his large frame into it.

"That looked interesting."

"It certainly was, Della. I'm not exactly sure what just happened."

"What did she say?"

"It isn't so much what she said, but there's something odd about this typewritten note."

Genuinely interested, Della reached out her hand and asked, "May I see it?"

Without a word, he handed it to her, secretly hoping he'd see a hint of prior knowledge on her face.

The note read:

_Ditch the secretary. Our date starts now. Go to the bar and order a scotch. Wait for further instructions._

Perry was a little dismayed when he failed to see any sign that Della was behind the mysterious message.

"Pushy little thing, isn't she? I thought women were supposed to bid on the dates?"

"So did I. Apparently, someone was willing to contribute a large amount of money to take me out of the auction." Perry was clearly puzzled and even seemed a bit shaken.

"Interesting."

"To say the least. I hate to do this, Della, but I'll put you in a cab to get you home. And," he grabbed her arm to emphasize this last point. "Promise me you'll stay by the phone. I have a feeling I'll need to talk to you once this evening is over."

"Of course, boss. I hadn't planned anything after this anyway," she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Perry helped Della into the cab, giving the driver her address and enough money to cover the fare and a generous tip. As he closed the car door, his blue eyes met Della's hazel eyes and for once, he was unable to hide the intense longing in them. He placed his palm on the window and smiled as he watched Della's come up to meet his.

How he wished this evening had turned out differently. Although, given the gossip mongers and how driven they were to uncover anything unsavory between the famous attorney and his loyal, steadfast secretary, he had no idea how he might have managed to explain the outcome he so desperately desired. Perry stood there, silently watching the cab until he could see it no more.

As instructed, Perry went into the bar and sat down at an open table. He ordered a scotch, lit a cigarette and tried to figure out what he'd gotten himself into. Now that he was willing to admit the depth of his feelings for Della, what in heaven's name had possessed him to send her away in a taxi? On the other hand, he was very curious about what the rest of the evening would present. After all, once he met the woman, there was a good chance he could figure out some sort of a plan to make a quick but graceful exit. And, Della had promised to go home and sit by the phone. Maybe he could salvage the weekend after all.

About 15 minutes passed as Perry puzzled over the many questions running through his mind. Just as his patience was growing thin, a bellman appeared, walked straight over to Mason's table and handed him a room key.

"I've been instructed to tell you to go to this room, use the key to unlock the door. The young lady is waiting for you there."

"Who gave you this key," Mason queried. "What does she look like?"

"I'm sorry, sir," the bellman explained. "I'm not at liberty to say."

Mason reached in his pocket and handed the young man a tip. Polite, even in his distress, the curious attorney replied with more sincerity than he felt, "Thank you."

Perry, his heart pounding, approached the door of the hotel suite. The anticipation was killing him. Just what/who would be waiting for him inside? And, an even better question, how was he going to talk to Della about whatever happened behind this closed door? Now, more than ever, he knew he had to talk to her, and soon, about how important she had become to him. Somehow, someway, he wanted to share his life with her. Whatever that relationship would look like could be negotiated. Being apart was not an option.

The powerful attorney took a deep breath to calm his nerves and inserted the key into the key hole. Gently, he turned the key, opening the door.

Instantly, he was greeted by an overwhelming sense of tranquility and peace, which made absolutely no sense to him. The stark white room was illuminated by a multitude of lit candles, flickering across the interior. As he closed the door behind him, his eyes were drawn to a decidedly feminine figure standing on the balcony, just outside the open french doors.

Here he was, entering a room and facing an outcome he had absolutely no control over, yet he was filled with a sense that everything was going to work out for the best.

Although bathed in shadows created by a combination of the moonlight and the soft candlelight, he could tell the woman was attired in a striking, floor length evening gown that from his vantage point appeared to be a brilliant red. The dress hugged her upper body and her shoulders were bare save the scarf-like fabric that was draped over each shoulder. As he drew closer to the open doors, Perry's nose was pleasantly assaulted by that oh-so-familiar and sensual scent.

He saw the woman's back expand as she placed her hands on the railing and lowered her head, taking a deep breath. That created a very curious reaction in Perry as he realized that she was just as nervous as he.

Sensing his presence, the woman slowly turned to face her would-be suitor. Recognition started in Perry's eyes, instantly followed by his mouth, turning up the corners in a brilliant smile. "Della," he gasped.

The lovely vision in front of him reflected his smile and as she crossed to him, the scarves that were attached to the bodice and thrown over Della's shoulders floated behind her. When she reached her target, she placed her hands on either side of his face. Perry put his hands at Della's waist and let his eyes do the talking. Slowly, she moved into his embrace, completely closing the space between them, putting her arms around her employer's neck. Without hesitation, she stood slightly on her tip toes, parted her lips and kissed Perry with all the passion she'd been keeping to herself.

Perry could have continued that kiss all night, but he wanted to find out how Della had managed to put everything together. Reluctantly, he ended the kiss, and laid his forehead against hers. "How did you manage all this and why?"

"Why? Perry, I couldn't stand the thought of you being with another woman, but I didn't know how to tell you. When the offer came in, I thought this might be a unique way to tell you how I was feeling."

Perry chuckled. "It was definitely different and I have to admit, the ending made everything worth it. The idea of me being with another woman helped me understand and admit how much I care for you. Della, I want you in my life, but not just as my secretary."

Relief flooded Della's eyes as she said, "That's good because I have a couple of confessions. But first, do you promise to forgive me for what I'm about to tell you?"

As he leaned his head toward hers so he could speak directly into her ear he softly replied, "Well, I'd like to say 'it depends' but the honest truth is I would probably forgive you for anything right about now."

Della's eyes were sparkling as she turned her face up to kiss Perry quickly on the lips again. "Good, because we have this room for the weekend so we can get used to being together. Now, that I've found you, I don't want to spend time apart any more that we have to."

"Della, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. I can't imagine leaving you tonight." This time, it was Perry's turn to kiss her, leaving her breathless. "What else would you like to confess?'

"Well, I took the money from petty cash to pay for all this. I hope you don't mind," she said honestly.

"Della, I love you," he exclaimed. She squealed as Perry lifted her off her feet and swung her around, chuckling as he held her closer. As he put her down, she admitted, "Perry, I love you. I want to be your secretary and your lover. Do you think we can make it work?"

"That's my dream, my love, and there's only one way to find out." With that, Perry captured her lovely mouth with his once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn was just breaking, sending early morning light into the elegant room. Slowly, Perry opened his eyes, smiling as treasured moments of the night before snuck into his awareness. He reached his arm out, hoping to find the lovely lady who'd made all his dreams come true, only to find her side of the bed was empty. That's when he heard it. Soft crying coming from the other side of the room.

Concerned, Perry raised up on his elbow surveying the room to see where the sound was coming from. Quietly, he got out of bed and put on the robe that Della had thoughtfully packed for him. He started moving as soon as he had one arm in the sleeve, tugging it on the rest of the way and tying the belt as he neared his beloved.

Della, wearing a lovely pink robe, was sitting on a pillow in the bay window, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms around her legs. And, she was … crying.

Gently, Perry knelt beside her, wrapping her in his arms. "It's okay, my love. Whatever it is, let's talk about it. There isn't anything we can't handle together."

Della reached up and wiped the tears from her face before looking into his piercing blue eyes. Sadly, she smiled and touched his face. "I'm scared." Then, she turned her focus back to the window.

"Scared? Why? Has something happened?" The attorney was puzzled and more than a little alarmed. The night they had spent together had been magical and he didn't want anything to intrude on the delicious memories he'd always hold dear. "Della, what's wrong?"

Perry took Della's chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her face to his. "Sweetheart, please tell me what has you so upset. It hurts me to see you crying."

Della sighed and quietly said, "I'm not sure I can explain it to you."

"You have to try. Please?"

Della closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to come up with a way to adequately express her feelings. When she opened them, she started talking, baring her soul to the man who meant so much to her.

"I love you, Perry and it frightens me. I've had intimate relationships before and I know what can happen. I also know that I feel things for you that I've never felt before. That scares me even more. You're my best friend and I can't stand the thought of something happening to you or coming between us." As she spoke, tears were quietly falling down her face, somehow making her more lovely than he had ever imagined.

Perry chuckled and gently wiped her tears with his thumbs. Then, he brushed her lips with his. "Please look at me." Slowly she brought her eyes up to meet his, once again feeling the incredible power of his brilliant blue eyes. "Della, I feel exactly the same way. I've been around the block several times myself and the feelings that I have for you are something I've never experienced before either." Her face still captured in the palms of his hands, he ran his thumbs across her soft cheeks. "I've never told a woman that I love her. I love you. I have no doubts ... no reservations. I just know that being with you makes me feel better than I've ever felt before. Better than I ever thought possible. I'm not scared. I'm thrilled that we've found each other. And, last night was amazing. I can't wait to spend even more nights with you."

Perry moved his hands to Della's shoulders, sliding her around so she was facing him. "Della, we are together. We are a couple. There is nothing and no one who could come between us. I promise."

He reached up and wiped a lone tear from Della's cheek. "Please don't be sad. This is a day of joy because our future is together."

Perry rose to a standing position, pulling Della with him and into an embrace. He nuzzled her neck, still enjoying the remnants of her signature scent that had captivated him throughout the night. "Today is only the beginning. Let's see what our next adventure is going to be, okay?"

At that, Della laughed and standing on her tiptoes, reached up to kiss her handsome companion. "Okay. You're right. I guess I just got lonely and scared when I woke up before you."

"Well then, we just have to make sure that doesn't happen again," he exclaimed as he lifted her off her feet and carried her back to the bed.


End file.
